Hiroshi Agasa/Otros Datos
Relaciones con otros personajes *Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa - Conan trata a Agasa como miembro de su propia familia, como un tío. Debido al hecho de que ambos comparten el secreto de la transformación de Shinichi y el conocimiento de la Organización Negro, Conan viene a menudo a él cuando tiene problemas o en busca de ayuda. *Ai Haibara - La relación entre Haibara y el profesor Agasa es bastante inusual, si no es chistoso. A pesar de lo que sus reales (y aparente) son las edades, Haibara muchas veces actúa más como una madre para el profesor, recordando constantemente a él para ver lo que come. En varias ocasiones, ha eliminado los alimentos de engorde de su alcance, y está tratando de ayudar a conseguir una mejor forma. También ha habido casos en los que instintivamente le paso por delante de Agasa para protegerse del peligro. De todas las personas que ha conocido, Haibara parece más cómodo sobre la actuación a sí misma con Agasa, lo que podría atribuirse al hecho de que él fue quien la encontró después de que ella escapó de la Organización Negro, y se la llevó. Al final resultó que algún tiempo después, Agasa había conocido a sus padres (especialmente su padre), Atsushi Miyano, personalmente, a pesar de que no sabía en que el tiempo que han tenido los niños. *Ran Mouri - Ran siempre le pregunta acerca de Shinichi y como se encuentra. *La Liga Juvenil de Detectives - Todos los chicos integrantes del grupo se llevan bien con Agasa ya que de vez en cuando les proporciona algunos objetos, les propone acertijos, los lleva de excursiones, etc. Episodios donde aparece Apariciones hasta la tercera temporada: 20 *[[El caso de asesinato en la montaña rusa|'Episodio #001' El caso de asesinato en la montaña rusa]] *[[El caso de secuestro de la hija del Presidente|'Episodio #002' El caso de secuestro de la hija del Presidente]] *[[El caso de la habitación cerrada|'Episodio #003' El caso de la habitación cerrada]] *[[La gran explosión del tren bala|'Episodio #005' La gran explosión del tren bala]] *[[El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín|'Episodio #006' El asesinato del Día de San Valentín]] *[[El caso del chantaje al jugador de fútbol|'Episodio #010' El caso del chantaje al jugador de fútbol]] *[[El secuestro de Ayumi|'Episodio #012' El secuestro de Ayumi]] *[[El caso de la investigación desconcertante|'Episodio #013' El caso de la investigación desconcertante]] *[[Asesinato en la casa encantada|'Episodio #020' Asesinato en la casa encantada]] *[[Asesinato por ordenador|'Episodio #029' Asesinato por ordenador]] *[[Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives|'Episodio #033' Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives]] *[[Asesinato en la fiesta del fuego|'Episodio #038' Asesinato en la fiesta del fuego]] *[[Asesinato en el karaoke|'Episodio #042' Asesinato en el karaoke]] *[[El secuestro de Conan Edogawa|'Episodio #043' El secuestro de Conan Edogawa]] *[[Asesinato en la biblioteca|'Episodio #050' Asesinato en la biblioteca]] *[[El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II)|'Episodio #052' El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II)]] *[[El caso del monstruo Gomera|'Episodio #063' El caso del monstruo Gomera]] *[[El misterio del Barón Nocturno (1ª parte)|'Episodio #068' El misterio del Barón Nocturno (1ª parte)]] *[[Conan contra Kid el Gato (I y II)|'Episodio #076' Conan contra Kid el Gato (I y II)]] *[[El asesinato en el refugio de la nieve (1ª parte)|'Episodio #084' El asesinato en el refugio de la nieve (1ª parte)]] Capitulos donde aparece Apariciones hasta el octavo volumen: 21 *[[Un detective rejuvenecido|'Capítulo #002' Un detective rejuvenecido]] *[[Como convertirse en un excelente detective|'Capítulo #006' Como convertirse en un excelente detective]] *[[Demasiada sangre para una estrella|'Capítulo #007' Demasiada sangre para una estrella]] (Aparición menor) *[[Un trabajo bien pagado|'Capítulo #010' Un trabajo bien pagado]] (Aparición menor) *[[El hombre desaparecido|'Capítulo #013' El hombre desaparecido]] *[[La búsqueda del hombre corpulento|'Capítulo #015' La búsqueda del hombre corpulento]] *[[Los niños desaparecidos|'Capítulo #018' Los niños desaparecidos]] (Aparición menor) *[[El asesino en la oscuridad|'Capítulo #024' El asesino en la oscuridad]] (Aparición menor) *[[¿La misma persona?|'Capítulo #027' ¿La misma persona?]] (Aparición menor) *[[Justo a tiempo|'Capítulo #029' Justo a tiempo]] *[[Reaparecen los Hombres de Negro|'Capítulo #033' Reaparecen los Hombres de Negro]] (Aparición menor) *[[Desencuentros|'Capítulo #048' Desencuentros]] *[[Llega una desconocida|'Capítulo #049' Llega una desconocida]] *[[Huida y persecución|'Capítulo #050' Huida y persecución]] (Aparición menor) *[[La verdad tras la máscara|'Capítulo #051' La verdad tras la máscara]] *[[La banda de detectives infantiles|'Capítulo #056' La banda de detectives infantiles]] (Aparición menor) *[[¡La novia de Shinichi!|'Capítulo #068' ¡La novia de Shinichi!]] *[[¿La detective Ran?|'Capítulo #069' ¿La detective Ran?]] (Aparición menor) *[[¡Encantado!|'Capítulo #071' ¡Encantado!]] *[[El Barón Nocturno|'Capítulo #072' El Barón Nocturno]] (Aparición menor) *[[Un virus terrorífico|'Capítulo #073' Un virus terrorífico]] Películas donde aparece Total de apariciones: 23 *[[Detective Conan: Peligro en el rascacielos|'Película #01' Peligro en el rascacielos]]. *[[Detective Conan 2: La decimocuarta víctima|'Película #02' La decimocuarta víctima]]. *[[Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo|'Película #03' El último mago del siglo]]. *[[Detective Conan 4: Capturado en sus Ojos|'Película #04' Capturado en sus Ojos]]. *[[Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo|'Película #05' Cuenta regresiva al cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 6: El fantasma de Baker Street|'Película #06' El fantasma de Baker Street]]. *[[Detective Conan 7: Cruce en la antigua capital|'Película #07' Cruce en la antigua capital]]. *[[Detective Conan 8: El mago del cielo plateado|'Película #08' El mago del cielo plateado]]. *[[Detective Conan 9: Estrategia sobre las profundidades|'Película #09' Estrategia sobre las profundidades]]. *[[Detective Conan 10: El réquiem de los detectives|'Película #10' El réquiem de los detectives]]. *[[Detective Conan 11: La banda pirata en el vasto océano|'Película #11' La banda pirata en el vasto océano]]. *[[Detective Conan 12: La partitura del miedo|'Película #12' La partitura del miedo]]. *[[Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro|'Película #13' El perseguidor negro]]. *[[Detective Conan 14: El barco perdido en el cielo|'Película #14' El barco perdido en el cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 15: 15 minutos de silencio|'Película #15' 15 minutos de silencio]]. *[[Detective Conan 16: El undécimo delantero|'Película #16' El undécimo delantero]]. *[[Detective Conan 17: El detective del mar distante|'Película #17' El detective del mar distante]]. *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película|'Película Crossover' Lupin III vs Detective Conan]]. *[[Detective Conan 18: El francotirador de otra dimensión|'Película #18' El francotirador de otra dimensión]]. *[[Detective Conan 19: Los girasoles del fuego infernal|'Película #18' Los girasoles del fuego infernal]]. *[[Detective Conan 20: La pesadilla de negro puro|'Película #20' La pesadilla de negro puro]]. *[[Detective Conan 21: La carta de amor carmesí|'Película #21' La carta de amor carmesí]]. *[[Detective Conan 22: Zero el Ejecutor|'Película #22' Zero el Ejecutor]]. OVA's donde aparece Total de apariciones: 11 *[[¿¡16 sospechosos!?|'OVA #02' ¿¡16 sospechosos!?]] *[[¡El objetivo es Kogoro Mouri!: ¡La investigación secreta de los jóvenes detectives!|'OVA #05' ¡El objetivo es Kogoro Mouri!: ¡La investigación secreta de los jóvenes detectives!]] *[[Un desafío escrito de Agasa|'OVA #07' Un desafío escrito de Agasa]] *[[La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki|'OVA #08' La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki]] *[[Instrucciones secretas desde Londres|'OVA #11' Instrucciones secretas desde Londres]] *[[El milagro de Excalibur|'OVA #12' El milagro de Excalibur]] *[[Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de piezas de Mahjong y Tanabata|'Magic File #03' Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de Mahjong y Tanabata]] *[[Okonomiyaki, odisea en Osaka|'Magic File #04' Okonomiyaki, odiesa en Osaka]] *[[Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio|'Magic File #05' Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio]] *[[Espérame|'Cortos de Gosho #01' Espérame]] (Cameo) *[[¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri|'Conan vs Wooo #01' ¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri]] Especiales donde aparece Total de apariciones: 5 *[[¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro|'Drama 1 (2007) #02' ¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro]] *[[Viaje en el tiempo del cielo plateado|'Especial de TV #01' Viaje en el tiempo del cielo plateado]] *[[Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri|'Especial de TV #04' Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri]] *[[La desaparición de Conan Edogawa: Los dos peores días de la historia|'Especial de TV #05' La desaparición de Conan Edogawa: Los dos peores días de la historia]] *[[Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió|'Especial de TV #06' Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió]] Openings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 28 *[[Opening 02: Feel your heart|'Opening #02' Feel your heart]] *[[Opening 04: Unmei no roulette|'Opening #04' Unmei no roulette mawashite]] *[[Opening 06: Girigiri chop|'Opening #06' Girigiri chop]] *[[Opening 10: Winter Bells|'Opening #10' Winter Bells]] *[[Opening 11: I Can't Stop my Love for You|'Opening #11' I Can't Stop my Love for You]] *[[Opening 12: Kaze no Lalala|'Opening #12' Kaze no Lalala]] *[[Opening 13: Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made|'Opening #13' Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made]] *[[Opening 14: Start|'Opening #14' Start]] *[[Opening 16: Growing of my heart|'Opening #16' Growing of my heart]] *[[Opening 17: Shoudou|'Opening #17' Shoudou]] *[[Opening 18: 100 mono tobira|'Opening #18' 100 mono tobira]] *[[Opening 21: Glorious Mind|'Opening #21' Glorious Mind]] *[[Opening 23: Ichibyou goto ni Love for you|'Opening #23' Ichibyou goto ni Love for you]] *[[Opening 24: Mysterious|'Opening #24' Mysterious]] *[[Opening 25: Revive|'Opening #25' Revive]] *[[Opening 26: Everlasting Luv|'Opening #26' Everlasting Luv]] *[[Opening 27: Magic|'Opening #27' Magic]] *[[Opening 28: As the dew|'Opening #28' As the dew]] *[[Opening 29: Summer Time Gone|'Opening #29' Summer Time Gone]] *[[Opening 30: Tear Drops|'Opening #30' Tear Drops]] *[[Opening 31: Don't Wanna Lie|'Opening #31' Don't Wanna Lie]] *[[Opening 32: Misty Mystery|'Opening #29' Misty Mystery]] *[[Opening 33: Miss Mystery|'Opening #33' Miss Mystery]] *[[Opening 38: Greed|'Opening #38' Greed]] *[[Opening 39: DYNAMITE|'Opening #39' DYNAMITE]] *[[Opening 43: Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru|'Opening #43' Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru]] *[[Opening 45: Lie, Lie, Lie,|'Opening #45' Lie, Lie, Lie,]] *[[Opening 47: Countdown|'Opening #47' Countdown]] Endings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 4 *[[Ending 14: Yume Mita Ato de|'Ending #14' Yume Mita Ato de]] *[[Ending 15: Mushoku|'Ending #15' Mushoku]] *[[Ending 20: Wasurezaki|'Ending #20' Wasurezaki]] *[[Ending 39: Pilgrim|'Ending #39' Pilgrim]] Casos resueltos Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada: 1 *[[El caso del monstruo Gomera|'Episodio #063' El caso del monstruo Gomera]] (Por Conan Edogawa) Inventos A lo largo de la serie de Detective Conan, Hiroshi Agasa ha ido creando varios Inventos que utiliza Conan, a continuación se muestra una lista de todos esos inventos: * Pajarita Moduladora de Voz. * Zapatillas de Alta Intensidad. * Micrófono. * Reloj anestesiante. * Fiambrera Fax. * Los Pins "Walkie Talkies" * Patinete Turbo. * Gafas Rastreadoras. * Transmisores. * Tirantes Elásticos. * Mini Agasa. * Botón altavoz. Categoría:Otros Datos Categoría:Personajes